Badie one shot
by BLONDEMOMENT82192
Summary: well its good and its my first one so read and leave reviews please.


hey i wrote this story i wanted to know if you think its good. this is the first one i have ever written so i hope its good.

This story is for what i think should happen. i dont own naturally sadie.

SCHOOL BELL RINGS  
Sadie is at her locker with margret.

Margret reading a magazine says "look at this quiz its for couples to see how compatable they are"

"so" sadie says

"so you and ben should take it" margret says

"no way me and ben are so not going to do that we are not even a couple" Sadie says "you and your boyfriend should take the test"

All of a sudden ben comes up behind sadie

"what test" ben says

"A test to see how compatable you are" margret says

"cool lets do it red what could it hurt" ben says as he walks away "chimo"

"chimo" sadie says giving a mad look to margret "did you have to do that me and ben are finally not fighting what if we get a bad grade and he never speeks to me again."

"sadie dont worry you and ben meet me and jamie in the library at 3pm ok bye" says margret

-  
In the library with margret and her boyfriend(jamie) and ben and sadie

"ok whos ready to take the test" Ben says

"are you sure we dont have to ben" sadie says

"oh come on red have some fun" ben says then gives sadie a kiss on the cheek

"fine" sadie says as they all sit down and take the test

About 1 1/2 later they are done taking the test and margret and jamie pass with fling colors when ben and sadie do not.

"so what did you guys get" says sadie to margret

"we got 95 what about you" says margret

ben and sadie look at eachother and say "less than that" then sadie gets up and runs out of the library with margret following her.

-  
Later that night

"sadie are you ok" says margret

"no you made me and ben take that test and we failed now he may never speek to me again"sadie says

just then margret heard a knock at the door and went down to see who it was.

"hey Ben" said margret "i cant calm her down mabey you can "

"ok i'll try where is she"Ben said

"She locked herself in her room" margret said "good luck"

"ok thanks see you tomorrow" ben said as he went up to sadies room

he knocked on the door and sadie said "go away margret" then he said "it's ben"

She opened the door and let him in.

they sat on her bed then ben said "im sorry red i guess we are not compatable but what does that matter. do you like me?"

Said looked at ben hoping not to answer wrong but she said "yes i do like you"

Then she saw a smile on his face and he said " i like you a lot too so what does some stupid test have to do with it? remember what people say opposites attract im smug and cocky and you are shy and sweet"

Then sadie said "your right" just then hal walked into the room

"whats going on in here" hal said

"Oh nothing ben and i were just talking what do you want hal" sadie said

"mom and dad are looking for you"hal said

"oh ok thanks be right back ben"said sadie as she left the room

"So ben you like my sister"hal said with a smirk on his face

"no"ben said trying not to smile

Sadie came upstairs and heard there conversation so she waited outside her room lisining on their conversation-

"dude an am not blind everyone can tell. are you going to ask her or keep stringing her along?" Hal said

"ok so i like sadie as more then a friend but i am wait for the right time to tell her" said ben

'And when will that be" hal said

"i dont know soon." said ben

"yea she likes you a lot just dont hurt her ok" hal said seriously

"ok fine but i want you to know something i like sadie a lot and i would ever do anything to hurt her ok" Ben said

sadie then walked into the room and said

"what were you two talking about" sadie said

Then ben and hal looked at eachother and said together "nothing"

As hal was leaving ben said "please dont tell sadie what we talked about" and hal gave a nodd ok

as hal left ben got up and said "i gotta go bye sadie"

-------------------------------------------  
Next day in school

sadie saw ben and hal talking in the hallway and was confused so she went to talk to margret.

"hey whats up" said margret

"nothing much but the weirdest thing happened ben and my brother are friends" said sadie

"WHAT" margret said in a loud tone almost screaming

"whats wrong" said sadie

" how did this happen" said margret

"well last night after you left me and ben were talking and hal came and started talking to ben" said sadie

" are you serious i cant believe tha..." just the a voice came behind margret

"hey red" said ben " can i talk to you"

"bye sadie" said margret

"sure what do you want ben" said sadie

" ok first i just wanted to tell you i like you and if you dont feel the same way i totally understand and i will leave you alone but i just wanted you to know and i rea..." said ben right before sadie cut him off "slow down ben and i do feel the same way" said sadie then ben pulled her close and kissed her for everyone in the whole school to see even ardan alcott

"oh..um...ok...that...was...great" said saide

"yea" ben said "so want to be my girlfrie.."

just then ardan alcott screamed "NO HOW COULD YOU CHOSE HER OVER ME!"

"simple i dont like you" ben said "so anyway would you like to be my gilfriend?"

sadie looking at ardan and thinking of what ben just did she screamed "yes" and kissed him right in front of ardan.

ok so tell me if u like it i am open to critizim it only helps people get better.


End file.
